


Moving On

by owenharpersgirl



Series: Puckurt Sick [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, OC, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years post-'Sick' finds Kurt and Puck making a decision that will change their lives forever. But not everyone approves of their choice and soon things seem to be going from bad to worse. Will they be able to pull through and save their family? Sequel to 'Sick', but could probably be read alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way, with Glee
> 
> Note: This story is a sequel to my other Glee story 'Sick' though you do not need to read that one first to understand this one

Kurt stood, a mug of hot coffee in his hands, as he stared out the window. He smiled as a pair of warm arms slid around his waist and Noah leaned against him.

"Morning," Noah pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"Morning," Kurt smiled, turning in Noah's arms.

Noah frowned at him, "You're pale, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt said, but Noah looked at him doubtfully. "Honestly, I'm fine."

It had been eight years since Kurt went into remission, but still, every cough or cold he got set Noah on edge.

"You've been saying you were fine for a couple days now," Noah said and Kurt smirked.

"That's because I've felt fine for a couple days now," he said.

"Would you please go see a doctor?" Noah asked.

"Fine," Kurt sighed dramatically, "I'll make an appointment."

"Today," Noah said, "Make one for today. I have a meeting this morning, but I should be able to get away early if you can get in today.

Kurt groaned, but knew Noah would only keep bugging him if he didn't relent.

"Fine," he said, "Now go. If you don't leave now you'll be late for work."

Noah kissed him once more and then walked out the door. Kurt smiled gently and then went downstairs to his basement workplace. T&K Fashion was Kurt's pride and joy. He had started it right after he and Noah moved from Lima to LA and after only a year it was doing better than he had ever hoped. Kurt had kept his promise to Taylor and half the profits were donated to helping families with kids who had CLL. The only exception to this was the bandanas. Made specially for Cancer patients, all the profits went straight to CLL and Kurt made every one of them himself.

Kurt sighed heavily and picked up the phone to call the doctor. He looked over some sketches as he spoke to the receptionist and made an appointment for later that day. he texted Noah to let him know and wasn't surprised when Noah texted him back almost immediately. The other man had probably been staring at his phone waiting. Kurt shook his head, smiling slightly, and got down to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here we are! I've wanted to write this for a while, but I was really struggling with plot bunnies. Then I had some people give me some ideas and 'Moving On' was born! I have an idea of where this story is going and have written out several chapters so far. However, if there is anything you would like to see at some point in this story then let me know!
> 
> Originally I wasn't going to upload this chapter until March, but I decided to post it today as today marks me being on ff.net for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!
> 
> For some reason I had a really hard time describing Kurt's company so I hope it made sense.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	2. Hospital Meetings

Kurt and Noah sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the results.

"How was work?" Kurt asked.

"Alright," Noah shrugged, "It was pretty slow today, but I figure once schools start up again I'll be seeing a lot more people."

"Music students always need something," Kurt assured him, "Whether it's sheet music or instruments or something. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah I know," Noah said, "But if sales drop too much I'm the one who gets in trouble."

"Hey, relax," Kurt said, "Things'll be fine." Noah nodded, but said nothing. Noah had been so stressed about everything lately and Kurt knew a lot of it had to do with money. Noah was the manager at a music store by their house and while he made pretty decent money, if business slowed down for even just a couple days then Noah's boss blamed him. The man was constantly threatening to fire Noah and find someone who would be able to bring in more business.

"One day you'll own your own store and you won't have to deal with your boss anymore," Kurt said. Noah smiled and nodded again just as the doctor entered the room.

They stared at her with bated breath and she smiled at them.

"You're clear," she said, "Completely clean. Blood pressure was a little high, but that's usually a common occurrence in patients getting these tests done."

Kurt and Noah both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're sure?" Noah asked and the woman nodded, still smiling at them.

"We just have a couple forms for you to sign and then you can go," she told them and they followed her out of the room. The pair stood at the desk as they waited for one of the nurse's to bring them some forms. They had only been there for a couple minutes when Noah noticed a couple boys in one of the rooms.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as Noah walked over.

"Give it back!" the younger boy said as the two older boys held his video game above his head.

"Hey!" Noah said and the two boys stopped laughing and turned around. "What are you doing? Give it back to him."

"Why?" one of the boys asked.

"Is it his?" Kurt asked and they nodded. "That's why. Now give it to him before we get a nurse in here."

The boys rolled their eyes and gave the younger boy the game back before fleeing the room.

"Thank you," the boy murmured.

"Don't mention it," Noah said, staring at the kid. He was tiny, must have been only been about four years old. Where the hell were his parents? He had two casts on, one on his left leg and the other on his left arm.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"I fell," the boy replied. Noah was about to ask him just how hard he fell when a nurse walked in.

"Ah, there you two are," she said, "I have your forms here."

"Thanks," Kurt took them from her.

"Thanks again," the boy said as they left."

"You may want to tell his parents he's getting picked on," Noah told her.

"I wish I could," the nurse replied and they both frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Shane's a foster child, has been for about four years now. He and his sister live in a group home not far from here, though they spend a lot of time here as well."

"The home is that bad?" Kurt asked, assuming the worst.

"It's not the home," the nurse shook her head, "Shane and his sister are both sick. Shane has something called Osteogenesis Imperfecta and his sister, Maisie, has Blackfan-Diamond Anemia and severe allergies."

"How old are they?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Shane's eight and Maisie's four."

"You said they've been in the system for four years," Noah said, "Why? Where are their parents?"

"No sign of the father," the nurse said, "Their mother signed them over after she found Maisie was sick. Just couldn't handle two sick kids I guess."

"She signed them over... because they were sick?" Kurt said in disbelief, looking at Noah and knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm about 99% certain a nurse couldn't disclose this sort of information about a patient, but for the sake of fanfiction, just this once, let's go with it.
> 
> Also, I did a lot of research on various diseases and stuff (like, a lot. I literally spent several hours researching these two diseases). OI and BDA are both sort of complex and I'll be explaining exactly what they are and how they affect the kids in chapter 15 (I just finished writing it yesterday). I was so nervous about doing this because when I originally wrote 'Sick' I looked into the disease Kurt had a bit, but looking back now I realize I probably could have done more research which is what I'm doing for this story.
> 
> So, there will be moments where it gets kind of medical, I'm trying to keep it close to being real, but also writing it in a way that isn't confusing and actually makes sense for those of who aren't doctors.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	3. We're Doing This

Noah had just gotten home from another long day at work when Kurt came rushing down the hall and threw his arms around Noah.

"Hi," Noah laughed, "I'm guessing something good happened today?"

"The social worker called!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

"Already?" Noah said surprise, "We only called them a couple days ago."

"The woman I spoke to said Shane and Maisie are a special case," Kurt told him, "She said we can go in tomorrow and meet with her."

"We're really doing this?" Noah asked and Kurt's smile dropped slightly at his tone.

"You still want to right?" Kurt asked, "I know this is sudden and we haven't really had a chance to talk about it, but you seemed really sure the other night and-"

"Kurt, I want to do this, okay?" Noah interrupted, "I do, honest. I just wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly. But I do want this, honestly." Kurt nodded, looking relieved.

"How about this: we have dinner and then we can talk about?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good," Noah nodded. The pair made dinner and things were calm as they ate and told each other about their day. When they were done, they sat on the couch to talk.

"So," Kurt started.

"So," Noah repeated, "Tomorrow we're meeting with a social worker to talk about fostering two kids. Both of whom have serious illnesses.

"Yeah," Kurt said simply and they stared at each other. "Are we crazy?"

"Absolutely," Noah said and Kurt laughed quietly.

"I just hate the thought of it Noah," Kurt said, "We've only met Shane for a few minutes and we haven't met Maisie at all, but the idea that these two kids were left because they were sick just me want to cry. And I know that there could be a perfectly good reason for it. I know their mother might not have been able to take care of them or couldn't afford to take care of two kids and she might've thought they'd be better off, but it still hurts."

"I know," Noah said, "Tomorrow we'll meet with the social worker and talk about it. There's a lot of things we'll have to do and consider before we even get to talk to Shane and Maisie."

"We're really doing this?" Kurt asked, repeating Noah's words from earlier.

"We're doing this," Noah nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I know that social workers and social services does not work this quickly. However, I didn't want to have twenty chapters of Kurt and Noah waiting on social services so the whole adoption process will be obnoxiously sped up.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	4. Social Worker

The next day, Kurt and Noah were sitting in the social worker's office.

"Alright," she said, "Let's get started. My name's Amanda and I'm going to be overseeing your case."

"I'm Kurt, this is Noah," Kurt said nervously.

"So, you two are interested in finding out more about Shane and Maisie, is that correct?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"You met Shane at the hospital three days ago, right," she said and they both nodded.

"There were a few boys picking on them," Noah told her, "We only met him for a couple minutes, but a nurse mentioned he and his sister were in foster care..."

"And that peaked your interest?" Amanda asked, "Why? You've never fostered both and you know both children are sick, so why were immediately interested in adopting them?"

Noah and Kurt exchanged looks.

"I was sick about eight years ago," Kurt explained, "CLL. That's actually why we were at the hospital. I hadn't been feeling too great and Noah wanted me to get checked just to make sure everything was fine."

"And is it?" Amanda questioned.

"Yup," Kurt nodded, "Everything was clear."

"Well good, glad to hear it," she smiled at them, "Now, today we're going to be going over everything that would need to happen before we can really go ahead: background checks, finances, talking to friends and family, a house visit, and obviously you would need to know more about Shane and Maisie's circumstances. It'll probably take a while, but we'll try to speed it up as much as we can since Shane and Maisie are a special circumstance. With them being in and out of the hospital so often it's important for them to have some stability. So, assuming everything goes fine, hopefully that's what we can achieve here." She smiled at them and they nodded.

"Ask away," Kurt said, "We just want the same thing, so anything you want to know we'll tell you."

"Good, honest answers will get this done much quicker." She pulled out a clipboard and pen. "Now, there will be a more extensive interview that will go along with a questionnaire you'll receive to bring home today and bring back for your next appointment. Right now I'll just be asking some basic question for information we're going to need to check. So first, why are you interested in adopting? Not specifically Shane and Maisie, but in general."

"It's something we'd talked about doing one day," Noah said, "Obviously we can't have them biologically so we figured we'd adopt."

"Why not use a surrogate?" Amanda asked.

"This is going to sound really cheesy," Kurt said, "But why bring another kid into the world when there's already so many waiting for a home?" Amanda smiled and scribbled something on her board.

"How do your families feel about you adopting?" she asked.

"We haven't actually told them yet," Kurt admitted, "It all happened so fast and we wanted to get the ball rolling a bit first."

"Alright, well we will need to contact that at some point during this process so you may want to call them soon." Both boys nodded.

"Do either of you have any criminal convictions?" Amanda asked.

Kurt shook his head, but Noah shifted nervously.

"Um, not really me, but my family..." he said slowly.

"For what?" Amanda asked.

"Um, noise complaints and... domestic... issues," Noah said.

"I see," Noah scribbled something on her clipboard and Kurt reached over to grip Noah's hand.

"Um, I don't know if this makes a difference, but I was a kid when most of that happened and I don't actually have any contact with my family anymore."

"It's something we'll have to look in to," Amanda said, "But if we find that you were a minor and not involved then I wouldn't worry too much."

Noah nodded and breathed out, but still couldn't help worrying that he might have just messed everything up for them. They answered several more questions and then Amanda gave them a giant stack of papers.

"Fill those out and we'll see you in three weeks," she told them.

"Thank you so much," Kurt and Noah shook her head and then left, making their way home.

"Now what?" Kurt asked.

"Now, we call your dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I did some research in the types of questions social workers might ask, so I hope this was alright!
> 
> Barole in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	5. The Kids

"Hey Burt!"

Burt rolled out from under the car and looked up at Finn.

"Don't you have to go get the kids?" Finn asked, pointing at the clock. Burt looked and realized his stepson was right, if he didn't leave now he'd be late getting the kids from school.

"You're good here?" Burt asked.

"Yup," Finn nodded, "It's not busy so if it stays this way I'll be by to get Chris right after closing."

"Sounds good," Burt said, clapping Finn on the should as he walked out of the garage and over to his truck.

He made it to the elementary school with just a minute to spare and he parked, waiting for the kids to come out. He'd been getting Mia and the boys here for four years now and he still felt weird being back here sometimes. The place looked exactly the same as when Kurt went here and Burt still found it hard to believe he was back so many years later.

The bell rang and kids came flooding out of the school. Burt saw Mia and Patrick walk out and look around for a moment before spotting their father's truck. they ran over and climbed in.

"Hey guys, where's Ian?"

"Ms. Smith wanted to talk to him," Mia said, "Daddy, guess what! We're having a Games Day!"

"You are?" Burt said.

"Yep!" She handed him a form and Burt read it over.

"We're gonna play soccer and run and shoot a basketball and there's a three-legged race and, and, lots of other stuff!" Mia exclaimed excitedly and Burt chuckled. Out of the three, Mia was definitely the most athletic. She was on a soccer team, had been dancing for ages, and loved throwing a football around with Finn.

"What about you Patrick? You excited for Games Day?" Burt asked.

"I guess," Patrick shrugged, "I'm excited for some of it, but I don't like the three-legged race part. Burt smiled sympathetically at his son. Ever since Patrick was little he hadn't been a huge fan of anyone touching him. A hug from his parents was fine, and sometimes he'd even cuddle up with Finn or Kurt when they were over. But kids at his school? Nope, no chance. The only ones he had no issue with were Mia and Ian.

"I'm gonna ask Ms. Smith if we can be on a team together so we can do the race together," Mia said and Burt smiled at them. Patrick and Mia were on the same soccer team, but he definitely wasn't as enthusiastic about sports as his sister. Patrick was definitely the more studious of the three and always came home with the highest grades.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Burt told him, "Your mom and I can talk to Ms. Smith if there's a problem, okay?"

Patrick nodded.

"There's Ian!" Mia exclaimed, pointing and Burt looked to see she was right. The eight year old walked over and hopped into the truck.

"Hey bud, how was school?" Burt asked.

"Okay," Ian shrugged. Burt watched him in the review mirror and knew something was wrong. He and Carole would talk to him when they got home. He started up the truck and drove off home, listening as Mia and Patrick animatedly talked about their day. They pulled up to the house and the kids climbed out, running to the door. Ian and Burt followed slowly.

"You okay buddy?" Burt asked and Ian shrugged again. "We'll talk when we get in, okay?" Ian nodded and they walked inside as Carole was getting the other two settled at the kitchen table with their homework.

"Hey, Chris is napping upstairs," Carol said when she saw them, "How was school sweetheart?" Ian shrugged again and Carole looked at Burt who gestured for her to join them on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Carole asked, sitting next to their son.

"Ian had a bad day at school," Burt said.

"What happened sweetheart?" Carole asked gently.

"Some kids in my class were making fun of me," Ian said quietly, "They stole my notebook and drew all over it and they were throwing things at me."

"Is that why Ms. Smith wanted to talk to you after school?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Ian nodded, "She told me just to ignore them. But I've tried ignoring them and it doesn't work!"

"Do you want me and your dad to go talk to your teacher?" Carole asked.

"Not yet," Ian shook his head, "I want to do it myself first."

"Okay," Carole said gently, "But you tell us if it gets too bad, okay?"

Ian nodded and then went to join his brother and sister to do homework.

"You okay?" Carole asked her husband.

"This is how the bullying started with Kurt," Burt told her, "And it just kept getting worse for years."

"He's okay now though," Carole reminded him.

"Yeah," Burt sighed, "Maybe he can talk to Ian later. make sure he's really alright."

"That sounds great," Carole smiled at him just as a cry came from upstairs.

"Well, someone's awake," she said, standing and heading upstairs.

Burt sat there quietly for a moment before the phone rang and Burt smiled when Kurt's name popped up.

"Hey bud, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a good introduction to the triplets? I wanted to make them all sort of different and even though they won't be in every single chapter, I'm going to try and make their personalities show when they do make appearances.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	6. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This dialogue between Kurt and his dad is all over the phone

"Hey dad, is Carole there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah she's here," Burt replied, "She just went to get Chris, he just woke up from his nap."

"Oh, um, okay, well, me and Noah have some news for you guys?" Kurt stammered.

"What's going on bud?" Burt asked, "Are you sick?"

"No dad, nothing like that," Kurt said quickly, "Actually, it's good news. Really good news."

"Alright, I'm intrigued," Burt said, "What's going on?"

"Well, Noah and I have decided to adopt."

There was silence on the other end.

"Dad?" Kurt said nervously, looking at Noah.

"You're serious?" Burt finally said.

"Yeah dad, we're serious," Kurt said.

"That's amazing!" Burt exclaimed and Mia and the boys looked up in interest.

"So, come on, have your already met the kid?" Burt asked.

"Actually it's two kids," Kurt said, sounding much more excited now that he knew his dad was happy about it. "Their names are Shane and Maisie, they're brother and sister."

"Two kids? Wow," Burt said, "You sure you guys'll be able to handle that?"

"Yeah, I mean, we know it won't be easy, but we couldn't split them up," Kurt said, "We met Shane at the hospital and when we asked the nurse about him she told us him and his sister were in foster care."

"Why were you at the hospital?" Burt asked in concern.

"I hadn't been feeling well so Noah wanted me to get checked," Kurt explained, "I'm fine, honestly.

"Why was this kid, Shane, at the hospital?" Burt asked.

"He has something called Brittle Bone Disease," Kurt told his father, "It basically means his bones are like glass and they break really easily. That's why he was at the hospital, he fell and broke something."

"Wow," Burt said, "Kurt, listen, are you guys sure you're ready for this? I mean, two kids right away is going to be hard enough, but when one of them is sick-"

"Well dad, um..." Kurt said, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"What is it?"

"It's not just Shane that's sick," Kurt said, "Maisie, she, um, she has something called BDA. It's, um, it's a blood disorder that causes all this other stuff and... Well, I can explain it all another time. It's probably easier to explain face to face."

He finished speaking and once again, his dad was silent.

"Dad?" he said hesitantly.

"Kurt, I don't think you and Noah have really thought this through," Burt said.

"What are you talking about dad?" Kurt asked, "I know this might be sudden, but Noah and I are sure this is what we want to do. Dad, honestly, once you meet Shane you'll see what a great kid he is. Noah and I have hardly spent any time with him yet and already we can see it."

"Kurt, that all sounds great, but having two sick kids isn't something to take lightly," Burt said just as Carole came down the stairs.

"Dad! We're not taking this lightly!" Kurt exclaimed, starting to feel both upset and angry.

"What's going on?" Carole asked. By now, the kids had walked into the room and were staring at their dad in confusion.

"Why's daddy so upset?" Mia asked.

"I don't know," Carole replied, "You three go upstairs, finished your homework later." She ushered them up the stairs and turned back to her husband.

"Kurt, I really think you and Noah should reconsider," Burt said, "I know you think you're doing something heroic here, but you're not!"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times before handing up the phone without saying another word. He leaned into Noah, tears streaming down his face.

"He thinks we're making a mistake!" Kurt said.

"Shhh," Noah hushed him, "He'll come around, don't worry. Shhh."

"Burt? What's going on?" Carole asked and he looked at her.

"They don't know what it's like," Burt said, "They don't understand what they're doing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Burt isn't a bad guy in this story! Everything will come out eventually and it'll all make sense. But, until that happens, I'd be interested to see if you guys can figure out why Burt is so upset about this, so let me know you're theories!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it!


	7. Aftermath

"He doesn't think we're taking this seriously," Kurt said as he and Noah sat on the couch. "He wants us to reconsider."

"Did he say why?" Noah asked.

"First he was saying that taking on two kids might be too much," Kurt said, "Which I understand. We've never even fostered before and now we're adopting two kids and my dad's got five so he knows how crazy life can get. But then I told him how Shane was sick and he said that would be even harder which I also know is true. But as soon as I told Shane and Maisie are both sick he actually got angry. I just don't get it. he said we might think we're trying to do something heroic, but were not. What does that even mean?"

"Honestly babe? I have no idea," Noah said, "Do you want me to try talking to him?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "If he wants to talk then he can call."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked. He knew how much Kurt hated arguing with his dad.

"I'm sure," Kurt said firmly as he wiped at his eyes. "We have to focus on filling out papers so we can really get things moving."

"So you still want to go ahead with the adoption?" Noah asked.

"Of course," Kurt asked, "Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, of course not," Noah said quickly, "We'll go ahead with our part and let the social workers do theirs and hopefully we'll be able to meet Shane and Maisie officially very soon."

MOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGON

"Burt, what is going on?" Carole asked.

"Kurt and Noah have decided to adopt," Burt said.

"That's great!" Carole exclaimed happily, but her smile dropped at the look on Burt's face. "That is great, isn't it?"

"They're adopting two kids," Burt said, "They've never had kids before and now they're going from none to two. As if that wasn't enough, both kids they're adopting are sick."

"I'm still not seeing why this has you so upset," Carole said.

"Two kids would be hard enough, but two sick kids? How are they going to take care of them? How are they going to afford them?" Burt ranted, "And what if something goes wrong? One of the kids has a blood disorder and the other has bones like glass. They don't know what it's like to deal with a sick kid and if something goes wrong they're going to regret ever doing this!"

"Or nothing will happen," Carole said, "Sure, they're sick, but that doesn't mean something bad will definitely happen. And if it does, I don't think the boys will regret it. I think they'd be happy to have given these kids as good a life as they can."

"This is a mistake," Burt shook his head, "They don't know what it's like to have a sick child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	8. Two Months Later: First Meetings

Two months. It had been two months since Noah and Kurt's first meeting with Amanda and it had been two months since Kurt and his father had spoken. Kurt and Noah had talked to Carole multiple times, and to the kids, but not Burt. They had told Finn, Rachel, and the rest of their friends about their decision to adopt and had received nothing but support. Mercedes had said to let them know when things were official and she would arrange a day for all the New Directions to visit.

Well, today might be the day things officially started to become official. Today, Noah and Kurt would be meeting Shane and Maisie properly for the first time. They pulled up outside Amanda's office and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Not by a long shot," Noah replied, smiling, "Let's go." They got out of the car and Noah took Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

"Kurt, Noah, it's good to see you," Amanda shook each of their hands. "You ready for this?"

"Is it possible to be ready for this?" Kurt replied and she smiled at them.

"Follow me." She led them down the hall and stopped outside a doorway. She looked at them again and then opened the door.

Inside sat two children. Shane looked almost the same as he did the last time except now he only had one cast on his wrist. Maisie had dark like her brother and, also like him, she was very small. She also wore a mask over her mouth and nose, like ones you would see in a hospital.

Kurt and Noah had done some reading on both diseases the children had and knew that delayed growth and stunted height was often a result.

Kurt and Noah slowly walked into the room and the two kids turned.

"Shane, Maisie," Amanda said, "This is Kurt and Noah."

"I remember you," Shane said, "I met you at the hospital."

"Yes you did," Kurt smiled at him and then looked at Maisie. "And how are you?"

"Good," she smiled shyly at him, "Are you going to adopt us?"

Kurt looked at Amanda, unsure of what to say.

"There's still a while to go before we can really say that," Amanda told the children, "But Kurt and Noah were very excited to meet you today and get to know you."

"Okay," Maisie nodded and Kurt felt incredibly sad at how easily she accepted this.

"I'm going to go sit over there while you all get to know each other," Amanda said and she walked over to the other side of the room.

Kurt and Noah exchanged looks and then sat down across from the kids.

"So," Noah said, "Are you guys in school?"

Kurt smiled at Noah. yes, good, this was a simple enough question.

"I'm not in school yet," Maisie said, "I'm supposed to start next year, but I don't know if I'm gonna be 'llowed to go."

"How come?" Kurt asked.

"The doctor says there's too many germs," Maisie said, "And that I might get sick."

"Oh," Kurt nodded in understanding, "Well that's not so bad. That means you can stay home and do school instead and that's much more fun."

She smiled shyly at him again and Kurt was happy that he'd seemingly said the right thing.

"What about you Shane?" Noah asked.

"I'm in school, but I don't go very often..." the boy said.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked him.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to get around," Shane said, "The floors are hard so when I fall I break something really easily... and the other kids think I'm weird..."

"Shane is very smart though," Amanda said from the other side of the room, "Even with missing classes he can read and write several grades ahead of the rest of his class."

"Oh, a little Einstein, huh?" Kurt said and Shane smiled slightly, his cheeks turning red. "Well, if things work out then we'll make sure to have lots of books for you, does that sound good?"

Shane nodded, his cheeks still a light pink and Noah and Kurt smiled at him. They glanced at each other and knew what they were both thinking. This actually seemed to be going pretty well. They talked for a while longer before Amanda said the children had to return to their group home.

"Did you two have fun talking to Kurt and Noah?" Amanda asked and they both nodded.

"Kurt?" Maisie tugged on his hand and Kurt bent down.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Will you and Noah please adopt us?" she asked, "I know we're a lot of trouble, but please?"

Kurt's heart broke in that moment and he knew then that there was no turning back now. The kids were his and Noah's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! They've officially met Shane and Maisie! What do you think?
> 
> I actually had to go back and fix this chapter before I posted it because I realized I talk about some stuff in future chapters that hadn't been mentioned before in the story at all. So I hope it still flows okay!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	9. 100% and Shopping Day

"So you're 100% certain about this?" Amanda asked them several weeks later.

"Absolutely," Kurt nodded.

"We're sure," Noah agreed.

"Alright," Amanda smiled widely at them, "Well, all your information check out. It'll take a few weeks for these papers to go through, but once you sign them it'll only be a short while before Shane and Maisie are officially yours.

Kurt and Noah were beaming as they signed paper after paper after paper. But finally, it was done.

"There we go," Amanda said, "Like I said, these will take a few weeks to go through. But once it does I'll give you a call."

"And then we can take them home?" Noah asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "Do you gentleman have any questions?"

"Actually, I do have one," Kurt replied, "We've been trying to prepare for bringing them home for a while now, but do you have any advice? Anything you think we should that we may not have thought of?"

"Well, you know from your first meeting with them that school is an obstacle for both children," Amanda said, "So that's something you need to prepare for. Home schooling might be something you consider, especially for Maisie as she is so young and her medication and treatments can wipe her out sometimes. But for Shane, from talking to the women at the group home, the biggest issue for him seems to be lack of classroom support. The school he's at now doesn't have the resources to help him and as much as we've tried to, there's only so much we can do. Now, have you got their rooms set up?"

"We were waiting until we knew things were official," Kurt said and she nodded in understanding.

"I would recommend beds that are close to the ground, maybe even putting bars on the sides," Amanda said, "The woman who runs the group home says Shane's had nightmares and fallen out of bed before and Maisie sometimes needs machines to help her breathe at night so the less heavy lifting everyone has to do would probably be better. I know all this probably seems like a lot, but honestly, at the end of the day, trust your gut. I knwo you both have done a lot of reading and research on things you can do so trust your instincts. Everything else will come time."

"Thank you so much," Kurt said as he and Noah shook her hand. "Honestly, you've helped us more than either of us can express."

"I've been supervising Shane and Maisie's case since they entered the system," Amanda said, "It's good to see them finally going to a good home." They shook hands again and then left her office, climbing into the car.

"So what do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we've only got a few weeks until they're home with us," Noah said, "I'd say it's about time we got their rooms ready. Why don't we head home and take some measurements and then tomorrow we can got shopping for stuff for their rooms?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea to me," Kurt said happily, "I can't believe this is happening. In a few weeks we're going to be parents!"

Noah chuckled as Kurt all but squealed in happiness and the pair drove off home.

MOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGON

The next day, Kurt and Noah left their house early, ready to spend the whole day buying everything (or almost everything) Shane and Maisie would need.

"Alright, so, first things first is the paint," Kurt said, looking down at his list. If we can get that today and then go order the furniture we can paint their room rooms tonight. That way they'll be perfectly aired out by the time the kids are sleeping in them."

"Sounds good babe," Noah said, "What are we doing about getting them clothes and toys and stuff?"

"For now we just get the bare essentials, enough to make sure they know they're home for good, but we also don't want to get too much stuff that they may not like or not fit properly or that isn't comfortable for them. I think we should get them settled in and then after a couple weeks we'll take them shopping. Sam with toys and things like that. We have an idea of what they like from all the meetings we had, but we can look at stuff like that when we go shopping too. Same goes for books."

Noah nodded and they pulled into the parking lot of the paint store.

"Alright, so Maisie told me at our last visit that she loves the colour yellow so I figured we could do her room yellow, maybe throw some purple in there?"

"Alright," Noah nodded, "And Shane's favourite colours are red and black."

Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Noah chuckled.

"Neither of which I want to put on walls," Kurt said.

"I know, but we can't do Maisie's room in her favourite colour and not Shane's," Noah pointed out.

"I know, I would never dream of doing that," Kurt sighed again, "Alright, what if we do three dark grey and one red? I just don't want to put black on his walls now because if he decides he hates it when he's older or if we ever move it's going to be impossible to paint over."

"That sounds fair," Noah said, "And if he grows up into an angsty teenager and still wants black walls then we can always paint over the lighter colours."

"Exactly," Kurt said, "Let's go." He and Noah got out of the car and went into the store, wandering up and down the aisles, looking for the best deal. They finally found it and purchased their paint before heading to the furniture store.

This proved to be much more difficult than the paint and they spent the next several hours looking at beds and dressers and bookshelves, but nothing they found seemed right.

"What was the problem with that last one?" Noah asked in exasperation.

"It just wasn't right," Kurt shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just... I'm worried we're going to get something and it'll hurt," Kurt admitted, "It's not like we can afford to buy all new furniture twice. This is our only chance."

"Babe, it'll be fine-" Noah started.

"But what if it's not?" Kurt cut him off, "There's so many things that could go wrong. Shane could fall out of bed, he could slip or trip on something! What if Maisie stops breathing? What do we do then? What if we buy something and she's allergic to it or it makes her sick? What if-"

"What if? What if? What if?" Noah gripped Kurt's shoulders, "Kurt, we could go on about the what ifs all day, but what's the point? Whether we were adopting two healthy kids or not, there are always going to be things that can go wrong. but that doesn't mean we focus on them. If we do that then what kind of life are we giving them, huh? We can't treat them like they're sick kids, not twenty-four-seven."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this, I just..."

"You're worried," Noah said, "It's alright, I am too. but we can't let them now what."

Kurt nodded again and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

They began looking at the furniture again and eventually found everything they would need. Beds that were close to the ground for both children, furniture with rounded edges for Shane, and one of the employees at the store had even helped them find furniture made of a material that wouldn't gather dust as quickly as others.

"This stuff'll be perfect for them," Kurt said happily, "I think we should still do what Amanda said and get some guard rails for the sides of the bed, at least for a little while until they're used to the place."

"Makes sense, we can try taking them off after a while of them being home," Noah said, "So, feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you," Kurt said.

"Well good, because paint and furniture I can do, but clothes are still your area of expertise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I hope an entire chapter about shopping wasn't too boring! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> New chapter will be up next Monday and the kids finally get to see their new home!


	10. Homecoming

"Here we are," Noah said as they pulled up outside the house.

Kurt glanced into the backseat and saw Shane and Maisie staring open-mouthed.

"What do you guys think?" he asked

"It's like castle!" Maisie exclaimed, "Can we go inside?"

"Of course you can, you two live here now too," Noah said and they got out of the car. Kurt opened the door and the children stepped inside.

"It's ginormous!" Maisie said, looking around in awe and Kurt and Noah glanced at each other. their place wasn't that big. It was actually about the same size as Kurt's house in Lima had been, which, compared to some of the other houses around LA, was actually pretty small. but Shane and Maisie were looking around like it really was a castle.

"Come on, we'll show you around," Kurt said. They led the two children through the house, showing them each room and explaining things as they went before heading upstairs.

"Shane, this is your room," Noah said, opening a door and watching as Shane walked in slowly.

"This room is... mine?" he asked.

"Yup," Noah nodded, smiling at Kurt.

"Th-Thank you," Shane stammered.

"Don't gotta thank us bud," Noah said.

"This is your room in your home," Kurt said, "And right across the hall is Maisie's room." He opened the other door and the little girl gasped in surprise.

 

"This is my room?" she said, eyes wide.

"Yes it is," Kurt laughed, "Do you guys like your rooms?"

"I love it!" Maisie exclaimed.

"It's amazing," Shane said, smiling shyly.

"We got you guys some clothes and toys," Kurt explained, "There's not much, but we wanted to make sure everything would fit and that you'd like it so we figured maybe we could go shopping in a few days? Pick up some things?"

"Thank you," Shane said.

"Yes, thank you," Maisie said and then tugged on Noah's hand.

"Yes?" he crouched down in front of her.

"What do we call you?" she asked.

"What would you like to call us?"

"What are my choices?" she asked and Kurt and Noah both laughed.

"Well, you can call us Noah and Kurt or-"

"Daddy and Papa?" Maisie asked.

"If that's what you'd like?" Noah said and she nodded.

"Alright then," Noah smiled at her and she hugged him tightly.

"Um, is it okay if I just call you Kurt and Noah for now?" Shane murmured.

"Of course," Kurt said, "You call us whatever you're comfortable with, okay?" Shane nodded.

"Alright, we're going to go downstairs and make dinner," Noah said, "Do you guys want to stay up here or come downstairs?"

"Can we come downstairs?" Shane asked.

"Of course, come on."

The four of them made their way downstairs and Kurt and Noah got the kids situated on the couch while they went into the kitchen.

Kurt blew out a large puff of air and looked at Noah before his face broke into a large smile.

"Well, that went better than I was expecting," Noah said

"They're really here," Kurt whispered, "Noah, I can't believe it. They're really here!"

Noah chuckled as Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

"Come on, let's get dinner ready," Noah said and they broke apart, "We've got two kids to feed."

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were put in the sink to wash later, the new family sat around the table to talk

"So, even though we met several times, Noah and I figured you guys might have some questions for us," Kurt said, "So if you have anything you'd like to ask..."

"Am I going to go to regular school" Shane asked immediately.

"We've talked about it a lot," Noah said, "With each other, with your doctor, and with Amanda."

"And we thought maybe we could give it a try?" Kurt said, "It's summer so you've still got a few weeks before going back. Does that sound good?"

Shane thought for a moment. "What if I don't like it?"

"Then we'll figure something else out," Kurt replied, "Whether it's finding a new school or trying home schooling. We know things aren't going to be easy, a new home and a new school, so we just want you to be happy."

"I'll try it," Shane agreed.

"And you know, just cause it's a new school, doesn't mean your friends from your old school can't come over," Noah smiled at him

"That's right,' Kurt nodded, "Your friends are welcome here any time."

"I didn't really have any friends at school," Shane murmured, "The kids thought I was weird."

"Well, that's okay," Noah said, "Cause from our experience weird is always better."

Shane smiled slightly at that and relaxed in his chair.

"What about me?" Maisie piped up, "Am I going to school too?" Kurt and Noah glanced at each other.

"We talked to your doctor and Amanda as well about that," Noah said, "And right now we don't really think it's a good idea for you to go to public school."

Maisie looked slightly crestfallen. "But if I can't go to school how will I learn things?"

"Well, how would you like to be home schooled?" Kurt suggested.

"Who will teach me?"

"We both will," Kurt told him, "Noah and I both work, but not usually at the same time. So one of us will always be there to teach you. Does that sound like fun?"

"I guess," Maisie said, but she still looked a little sad at not being able to join her brother at school.

"Maisie, I know you want to go with Shane to school, but right now it's just not a good idea," Noah told her.

"Cause I might get sick?" she asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "But you know what, your doctor said that so long as your treatments keep working, maybe in a year or two you can go. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at that.

"Well alright then," Noah said, "And until then you guy get to enjoy the rest of your summer." The two kids actually smiled at that and asked a few more questions before they started yawning.

Kurt and Noah took the kids upstairs and tucked Shane into bed first The boy smiled at them and said goodnight. This was the first time he could remember having someone tuck him into bed. They then did the same thing with Maisie and she yawned widely and closed her eyes.

"Night daddy, night papa," she said sleepily.

"Night sweetheart," Noah said.

"Goodnight Maisie," Kurt murmured. The two of them left the room, closing the door quietly.

"I never thought..." Noah started and Kurt looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought you could care about someone so much after only knowing them for a few months," Noah said and Kurt smiled gently before leaning forward and hugging the other man tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The kids are finally home! Originally I was going to have both kids be home schooled, but after some extensive research I found that kids with OI and BDA can actually attend school. However, kids with both diseases tend to miss a lot of school due to being too sick or in the hospital.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	11. Time Off

Finn knocked on the door to his parents house and waited. He had stayed at the garage late tonight and was now picking up Chris from his parents place. He was hoping that all the extra work he'd been doing and all the extra time his parents had been spending with their grandson would make Burt more willing to five him some time off. The door finally opened and Finn looked down to see Mia standing there.

"Finn!" she said happily, hugging her brother tightly.

"Hey kid," Finn smiled as he entered the house. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Dad's downstairs fixing the washing machine and mom's-"

"Right here," Carole said, walking into the room, holding Chris's hand. Mia scampered off upstairs.

"Hey buddy," Finn said, lifting the little boy as he toddled over. "Were you a good boy today?"

"He was great today," Carole smiled, "You know, if you're staying late at the shop one of us can drop Chris off at your place."

"That's okay, Rachel had some grading to do for Mr. Schue today, but if I work late again then she'll probably just come get him," Finn said, "Besides, I need to talk to dad."

"Alright, well, he's downstairs," Carole said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to find out about taking a few days off."

"So that's why you've been offering to work late," Burt said, coming up the stairs and Finn laughed slightly.

"So," Burt said, "What's the time off for? Taking Rachel somewhere? Need us to babysit?"

"No, we're hoping to go out to LA next week," Finn told him, "The whole Glee Club's been invited to meet the kids."

"The kids?' Carole asked.

"Yeah, Shane and Maisie," Finn said, "Kurt and Puck brought them home yesterday." He looked between his parents and realized they had no clue what he was talking about.

"I thought Kurt had called or texted or something..." Finn said awkwardly.

"He didn't," Burt said stiffly.

"Oh, well, I'm sure him and Puck have just been really busy getting everything ready for them," Finn said.

"Not too busy to call the Glee Club," Burt said.

"Well, Kurt told Mercedes when the kids were coming and she's actually the one who called everybody," Finn said, "You guys should call them. I'm sure they'd love for you to come down. They probably just assumed you were since me, Rachel, and Chris are going so they figured you would be too."

"That's a great idea Finn," Carole said, trying to avoid a conflict with Burt, "I'll call Kurt tonight just to confirm things with him and Noah. It'll be fun, we can take Mia and the boys. Doesn't that sound nice Burt?"

"No," he said and Carole's face fell. "You take the kids if you want to. I can't take any time away from the shop, especially if Finn won't be there."

"Burt-" Carole started.

"Finn, take the week off," Burt said, "I have to finish fixing the washer." He turned and walked back downstairs, leaving his wife and stepson in an awkward silence.

"Have they talked at all?" Finn asked and Carole shook her head sadly.

"I've spoken to Kurt a few times and asked if he'll try speaking to his dad, but he won't do it," Carole said, "He said he and Noah need to focus on the adoption and that since Burt is the one who has a problem with it he needs to be the one to fix it."

"Why is dad so upset about this?" Finn asked, "Kurt and Puck have been together for years and they both have jobs. He didn't have a problem when Rachel got pregnant so why is mad that Kurt and Puck are adopting two kids who need a home?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense sweetheart, but Burt has his reads and he needs to work through them," Carole said, "I'll call Kurt tonight and I'll see if I can convince Burt to come. Maybe if he meets the kids he'll change his mind."

"I hope so," Finn said, "I hope they can fix things before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Yes, Burt has his reasons for acting the way he is and all will be revealed in due course.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this chapter and let me know what you think!


	12. The Fall

"Who are these people coming tomorrow?" Maisie asked, following behind Kurt as he carried the laundry over to the couch.

"They're friends of mind and papa's from high school," Kurt told her, "And some family too and they're all very excited to meet you and your brother."

"Really?" Maisie asked, climbing up onto the couch next to the pile of clothes.

"Yup," Kurt smiled at her, "When we told them you guys might be coming to live with us they were all so excited and they've been calling and calling, wanting to meet you two."

"What if they don't like us?" she asked quietly, "Why wouldn't they like you?" Kurt asked and she shrugged. Kurt put down what he was folding and crouched down in front of the girl.

"They are going to love you," he told her, "You know how I now?" She shook her head.

"Because papa and I love you," he said and she smiled, "We loved you before we even knew you and I know everyone coming tomorrow will love you as well, okay?"

She nodded, smiling happily as she hugged him.

"Now," Kurt said, "Before they get here this house needs to be clean. So, can you go call your brother and then you guys can help me finish the laundry?"

"Okay!" Maisie slid off the couch and ran over to the bottom of the stairs. "Shane! Come help me and daddy with the laundry!" She ran back over to Kurt, smiling proudly and he laughed.

"Not exactly what I meant, but I guess that works," he said. Kurt was folding the clothes and passing them to Maisie to put in the basket when suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by a scream.

Kurt dropped what he was holding and ran into the hall where his heart dropped into his stomach. Shan was lying on his side on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt ran forward and dropped to his knees beside the boy.

"Oh my god," he said, hands hovering uselessly as Shane cried, "Um, alright, um, hang on."

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialled 911, running his hand gently through the eight year old's hair.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kurt murmured as he waited for someone to answer, "It's going to be okay."

He waited anxiously as the phone rang, doing all he could not to panic. Kurt nearly jumped for joy when someone finally answered.

"Yes, hi, hello? I need an ambulance, my son fell down the stairs," Kurt said, "He's eight. Um, I don't know... Shane, where di you fall from?"

"Near- Near the- the bottom," Shane sobbed, "I- I slip- slipped!"

"He says he slipped near the bottom," Kurt told the operator, "I know it doesn't sound that bad, but- This is a real emergency! I'm not an overreacting parent! He has OI! His bones are like glass! So what sounds to you like a little fall is very serious for him! Now, are you going to send an ambulance or not?"

It felt like forever, but eventually, the ambulance arrived.

"What happened?" the first paramedic asked.

"He fell," Kurt said, "He, um, he has Brittle Bone... I didn't want to move him in case I hurt him more."

"Alright," she nodded in understanding and then turned her focus back on Shane.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"Shane," he sniffed miserably.

"Alright Shane, I know this is scary, but you're going to be okay," she said, "We've going to take you to the hospital and get you all fixed up."

"O- Okay," she said, "Can my- my daddy and sister come with me?"

"Of course," she smiled kindly at him, "We're going to put you on the stretcher now."

The next few minutes were the worst of Kurt's life as he stood back and watched the paramedics trying to help his son.

"We're just about ready," the paramedic told Kurt, "If you need to grab anything do so now."

Kurt nodded and rushed downstairs, pulling open a cabinet drawer. He pulled out a folder with all the papers they had for Shane before running back upstairs.

"Where's Maisie?" he said, looking around for the little girl. He noticed the bathroom light on and went over to find her standing on her tiptoes, trying to reach the cupboard.

"Daddy, I can't reach," she said.

Of course, Kurt realized. If they took Maisie anywhere she needed a face mask on. They were going to the hospital, the one place she would need it most of all.

He grabbed one and slipped it onto her before hurting out.

"We're ready," the paramedic said and Kurt nodded. "Let's go."

Kurt lifted Maisie into his arms and they hurried out to the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I took a bit of an unexpected break from all my fanfics because life kind of got in the way. I've had a lot going on and while I was still writing constantly, finding the time to type anything except blog posts wasn't really possible for a while.
> 
> Occasionally there will be times where I need to take a break from updates because there's other stuff going on, but usually I'll let you know in future. 
> 
> So I was a little iffy about this chapter. I liked parts of it and I also wasn't crazy about parts of it, but I hope you liked it nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	13. Hospital

"What happened?" a doctor asked, rushing forward as Shane was wheeled in.

"He fell," Kurt said, holding Maisie in his arms as he followed swiftly, "He has OI."

"What?" the doctor glanced at him in confusion.

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta," Kurt explained, "His bones break really easily. He slipped near the bottom step, but..." Kurt gestured helplessly to the boy on the stretcher.

"What else can you tell us about his condition?" the doctor asked.

"Um, I have his records here," Kurt said, passing the folder to a nurse.

"Alright, we'll do everything we can for him, but you need to wait out here," the nurse said.

"Can't I go with him?" Kurt asked desperately.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and Kurt could go nothing but watch as they whisked Shane down the hall. Kurt took a shaky breath.

"Is Shane gonna be okay?"

Kurt looked down at the girl in his arms and tried to smile at her.

"The doctors are helping him," he said, "Come on, let's call papa."

MOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGONMOVINGON

Noah arrived at the hospital with his heart in his throat. He had been at work when Kurt had called to say Shane had had an accident and had rushed out without saying a word.

"I'm looking for my son," he choked out, "Shane Hummel-Puckerman."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and Noah felt his heart beat faster.

"Fourth floor, room 412," she told him and he rushed off to the elevator. He shifted impatiently. How slow was this elevator? Noah was just considering taking the stairs when it finally arrived.

Noah stopped for a moment outside the door to 412 and took a deep breath. When he walked in he understood the look the woman at the desk at had given him.

Shane was lying in the hospital bed, fast asleep, and looked just like he had the day he and Kurt had met him. He had a large cast on his left leg and another on his arm, but now Noah could also see bandages wrapped around his chest and one on his head.

"Papa!"

He crouched down and lifted Maisie into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, hugging her close and looking up at Kurt who was sitting next to Shane's bed. "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt said, bottom lip trembling. Noah waved him over and held Kurt tight as the smaller man finally let a few tears escape.

"He slipped," Kurt said, his voice strained, "Near the bottom step, he slipped. And he broke three bones, fractured his ribs, and fractured a bone in his hand."

"What about his head?" Noah asked, hoping Shane didn't have a concussion.

"He hit it, but they did some scans and there's no breaks," Kurt replied, "God Noah... right near the bottom..."

"It wasn't your fault," Noah said firmly, knowing that's what Kurt was thinking. "We knew stuff like this would happen. As much as we hoped it wouldn't, we knew there was no avoiding this."

"I didn't know what to do," Kurt whispered, ignoring what Noah said, "He was just lying there crying and I knew I had to fix it, but I didn't know how."

"But you did cause you got him," Noah said.

"I almost forgot all his papers," Kurt said, "If the paramedics hadn't said to grab anything he may need... And it was Maisie who remembered her mask..."

"Well that's cause this lady is so smart," Noah said and the girl giggled. Noah looked back at Kurt and saw the pained look on his face.

"I know it was scary," he said, "For everyone. And as much as I hate to say it, but I think we'll probably be spending a lot of time here. Hopefully not for things like this, but between tests and treatments for both of them. Things will get easier, we'll learn the best ways to do things and we'll learn what's best for them and how to get it."

Kurt nodded slowly and leaned his head against Noah, running his hand up and down Maisie's back as he looked at the boy in the bed, knowing Noah was right. It would take time, but these were their kids, and it was their job to make sure they got the best possible treatment at times like this. Kurt never wanted to end up here like this again, but when they did he would make sure both his kids were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! I was actually pretty pleased with this chapter and I hope you were too!
> 
> Next up the kids meet the Glee Club!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	14. Meeting the Glee Club

Two days later found Kurt running around trying to finish cleaning before everyone arrived.

"Babe, relax," Noah said as he adjusted the mask on Maisie's face. "It's clean."

"Not clean enough," Kurt said, "I was supposed to have an extra two days to do this!"

"Sorry," Shane said sadly from his spot on the couch. They had gotten home late last night and decided it would be easier and more comfortable to set the boy up on the couch rather than carrying him up and down the stairs.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant," Kurt said immediately, kissing the boy's head. "Besides, I suppose there's not much point in cleaning is there? Mia and the boys are like a hurricane."

Noah laughed at that, knowing it was true, just as the doorbell rang. Noah and Kurt looked at each other before looking at the kids.

"You guys ready?" Kurt asked an, despite looking slightly frightened, both of them nodded. Both men took a deep breath and then went to open the door. There stood Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mia, Patrick, Ian, and Christopher.

"Boys!" Carole exclaimed, hugging them both tightly, "How are you? We're not early are we?"

"No, no, you're right on time," Kurt smiled, "And we're good."

"The others are on their way, Sam texted a few minutes ago and their plane just landed," Finn said, hugging his brother.

"Where are they?" Mia asked excitedly, "Are they here?"

"Yes they're here," Kurt smiled down at her, "But they're a little nervous about meeting everyone so don't go bouncing off the walls, okay?"

The three kids nodded and Kurt and Noah led everyone down the hall. The two men walked over to the kids on the couch.

"This is Shane and Maisie," Kurt said, turning to look at his family and noticing they all looked slightly shocked. Carole shook herself out of it first.

"Hi there," she said, walking over and crouching in front of the couch. "I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom."

"Does that make you our grandma?" Maisie asked and Carole smiled.

"I guess it does," she said, "Are you okay with that?" Both children nodded slowly and Maisie reached forward to hug her just like she had with Kurt. This seemed to snap everyone else out of their trance and they all surged forward to meet the children.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick!" Carole hissed and the boy looked up, eyes wide.

"It's okay," Kurt said, "Shane had a bit of an accident a couple days ago so he has to keep the casts on until he's better."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I slipped on the stairs," Shane said.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly, but before anyone could say any more, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Kurt said, walking back down the hall.

Shane tugged on Noah's arm and the man bent down.

"There's more people?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah bud, you okay with that?" Noah asked and the boy nodded, biting his lip. "Alright, if it's too much though, just tell one of us, okay?" Shane nodded again.

"Where are they? Where are they?" A voice drifted down the hall as Kurt led the Glee Club into the room.

"Everyone, this is Shane and Maisie." The group stared at the children for a moment until the kids look up at Noah.

"Alright," he said, "Uh, have a seat, talk to each, these two aren't going anywhere so you can all relax."

Shane and Maisie both looked relieved when everyone did exactly that and began speaking to each other and moving around.

Over the course of the day, Kurt and Noah stayed close to their kids and introduced them to each member of the Glee Club.

"This is Mercedes..."

"Sam..."

"Brittany and Santana..."

"It's okay if you don't remember all their names right away," Noah whispered, "Trust me, it took years before I even remembered your dad's name."

"Hey!" Kurt said indignantly as Shane and Maisie laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked around the room, noticing Carole standing in the entrance to the kitchen. She gestured for him to come over.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," she nodded and then smiled. "They're wonderful Kurt. I mean, it's only been a week and they already seem to comfortable here."

"Well that's nice to hear," Kurt replied, "We've been trying to make sure they know this is their home now. Maisie seemed comfortable right away, a little wary at first, but then she was fine. Shane was a bit harder, but after he fell... I think he's coming around, but we both know it'll still take some time."

"Well, I supposed his hesitation is to be expected," Carols said, "He's a bit older and after being in various homes it's probably a bit harder for him to settle."

"The doctor said his OI will probably affect how quickly he settles in too," Kurt said Carole looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they're babies and toddlers and they get a break, you can't explain it to them," Kurt explained, "For them, all they know is that someone picked them up and they got hurt. Shane's doctor told us it can make it so that when kids with OI get older they have a bit of harder time around new people and in new situations because they associate those things with getting hurt."

"Makes sense," Carole said sadly, "You and Noah... you've really done your research on this stuff, haven't you?"

"Of course," Kurt said, "Neither of us had ever heard of OI or BDA until we met Shane and Maisie. before we even knew the adoption was 100% going ahead we looked them up. We needed to be ready for whatever might happen and to do that we needed to know as much as we could about both things."

"Well, that's good," Carole said, "You may need to explain them to me a bit more though."

"Once the kids go to bed we plan to answer any questions you all have," Kurt tol her and then his expression grew serious. "We didn't jump into this headfirst. We thought hard and talked about it. We know it's not going to be easy, but neither of us can imagine anything different now. Waking up in the morning and having them there... it's the greatest thing in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the kids have met the Glee Club!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a bit of info dump as it's going to be Kurt and Noah explaining OI and BDA to the Glee Club.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	15. OI & BDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Info Dump

"Alright, so we figured you guys would probably have some questions. So, ask away," Noah said. The kids had been put to bed so now the adults were sitting around and Kurt and Noah were prepared to answer any questions their friends and family had for them.

"Well, I think something all of us were wondering is what it is exactly that they each have?" Mercedes said.

Noah looked at Kurt and the paler boy nodded.

"Shane has Osteogenesis Imperfecta, also called OI or Brittle Bone Disease," Kurt explained, "This essentially means that his bones are like glass and that something as simple as a cough or a sneeze can actually cause him to break something."

"There are different types of OI," Noah went on, "Shane has what they would typically classify as Type Four, though according to his doctor he presented early on which is more typical for Types Two and Three."

"Breaks and fractures aren't the only things that comes with having OI," Kurt said, "He won't get much taller than he is now, probably somewhere around three feet. As he gets older his spine will start to curve and he may even lose his hearing."

"And his eyes?" Sam piped up, "I noticed they weren't a regular colour..."

"It's a common symptom in people with OI for the whites of their eyes to actually be a bluish-grey colour, normally it depends on the type, but not always."

"And there's no cure for this?" Rachel asked.

"No cure," Kurt shook his head, "But there are treatments. He goes in every other month to get some tests done and they'll give him some medication that helps make his bones stronger so they don't break any time he puts pressure on them."

"That sounds.... intense," Finn said, wide eyed.

"Maybe," Kurt nodded, "But it's necessary. There'll be more treatment options open to him in a few years and even though none of these things are fun, they make it easier for him to live as normal a life as possible every day."

Finn nodded in understanding and the whole group just sort of sat there for a moment, processing what they had just been told.

"What about Maisie?" Carole finally asked.

"Maisie has what is called Blackfan Diamon Anemia," Noah replied.

"Anemia is pretty common and it causes Maisie to have low red blood cell counts," Kurt told them, "But this type of anemia also causes things like a cleft palate and it also slows how much she'll grow."

"It's also pretty common for patients with BDA to develop heart defects," Noah said, "Which in Maisie's case is what happened."

"Because everything doesn't suck enough already?" Santana said.

"Unfortunately Shane and Maisie drew the short straw health wise," Kurt said, "The heart defeat in Maisie's case is called Tetralogy of Fallot which causes her to have issues gaining weight and, like BDA, it slows her growth. The doctor also told us that it can cause her to have trouble eating and lead to issues with her spine and kidneys, can sometimes cause limb defeats like clubbed fingers and toes which he said is common. It also causes her to have a heart murmur, but it's only mild and not something the doctor is worried about."

"It makes her get sick pretty easy though, right?" Mike asked, "This heart thing? I'm just guess cause she wears that mask."

"She gets respiratory infects pretty easily," Noah nodded, "That, combined with her allergies can obvious cause a problem."

"When she gets sick she gets really sick," Kurt said, "So obviously the more people who are around her, the more germs are in the air."

"Can they cure it?" Tina asked.

"Cure it? No. Treat it? Yes," Kurt replied. "Right now she's a on a steroid treatment, one pill in the morning and one at night. She's also on meds that help boost her immune system and that, along with the mask, seem to be working pretty well so far."

"We're actually taking her to see her doctor next week and he's going to go over everything for future treatments then.

"What about side affects?" Carole asked, "Giving a four year old steroid doesn't seem like a good idea."

"It can cause side affects," Kurt said, "So far we haven't see any, but if her dose has to be changed then we might see some things. If that happens then we change up the treatment methods."

The two men watched he groups faces as they all took in this information.

"Your guys lives just went from 0-100 in a second," Santana said and Kurt and Noah laughed.

"Maybe," they nodded, "But I think it's safe to say we're both okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'm not a big fan of info dumps and try to avoid them in my stories. However, I had originally written a couple chapters where info about OI and BDA came out gradually, but I really didn't like that.
> 
> It felt like those were the only things being talked about and focused on instead of the characters which I really didn't want. I don't want the kids being sick to be the focal point of everything, it will obviously play a part, but I don't want it to be the only thing about them.
> 
> It also felt like everything I was saying was made up. I know that probably sounds strange as obviously this whole story is made up, but all the stuff about OI and BDA I got off an obnoxious amount of medical websites.
> 
> When I tried to just put the info in throughout the chapters it felt like what I was saying was fake. Like, in one chapter Kurt would mention something about OI and then several chapters later when something happened it's like, "Oh yeah, and also this." And it just really didn't feel right, you know?
> 
> So I decided, as much as I hate info dumps, here it is. Here's what OI is, here's what BDA is, here's how it can/might affect the kids.
> 
> I'm not a doctor (as you can tell), but I did a lot of research on OI and BDA on various medical websites and only used info that I found on those.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and that you guys liked it! New chapter next week!


	16. Doctor's Appointment

"But I booked today off!" Noah exclaimed down the phone. "You said it wouldn't be an issue!"

Kurt came down the stairs with the kids. 'What's wrong?' he mouthed, but Noah just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So now you're saying I have to come in?" Noah said in frustration, "Fine, yeah sure. Problem? Oh no, no problem, I'll just miss my kid's doctors appointment, no big deal." He hung up.

"Was that your boss?" Kurt asked as he got Shane and Maisie's breakfast ready.

"Yup," Noah huffed, "He's decided I need to come in today. No particular reason why, just because he says I need to." He growled in frustration. "We made the appointment for today because it was the only damn day he'd give me off!"

"Noah, language!" Kurt admonished.

"Papa! That's twenty-five cents!" Maisie called and Noah sighed, pulling a quarter out of his pocket and dropping it in the jar.

"At this rate you two are gonna be rich," Finn said, walking into the kitchen. "The number of times I've seen you put money in there this weekend." Finn placed Chris on the floor and watched the boy toddle around for a moment before looking at his brother and best friend. "What's going on?"

"I have to go into work which means I'm going to miss Maisie's appointment."

"Babe, don't worry about it, I can take the kids and I'll call you as soon as we're done and let you know everything the doctor says," Kurt said.

"I'll go with you," Finn volunteered. "If that's allowed and you guys are cool with it?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kurt said, "Are you sure though?"

"Of course as long as you don't mind me bringing Chris along," Finn said.

"I'm sure it'll be a nice distraction for Shane to have him there while we talk to the doctor about Maisie," Kurt smiled at his brother. "Thanks Finn."

"Thanks man," Noah nodded and Finn smiled at them.

A short while later, the six of them left the house.

"Let me know how it goes," Noah said, kissing Kurt before bending down to kiss the kids on the head.

"I will," Kurt promised, "Try not to kill your boss, I need you home for dinner tonight and can't afford to bail you out."

Noah laughed and climbed into his car as Kurt, Finn, and the kids climbed into Kurt's. They arrived at the hospital after a short drive and Kurt helped the two kids out of the car. He carried Shane and held Maisie's hand while Finn held Christopher and they made their way inside.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Dr. Turner," Kurt told the woman at the front desk.

"Fourth floor, paediatrics," she said and the group made their way up in the elevator.

"Hi Dr. Turner!" Maisie exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hello Maisie! Shane!" he said, smiling widely at them both. "And you must be Kurt and Noah."

"Oh, no, I'm Kurt and this is my brother, Finn," Kurt explained. "Noah got called into work."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Dr. Turner shook their hands. "Now, we have a lot to talk about and I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first I was hoping we could get a blood sample from Maisie. We haven't done one in a while and we like to do them regularly to make sure her treatments aren't having any negative effects."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "Are you okay to wait with Shane?"

"Yeah sure," Finn nodded.

"You guys can wait in my office," Dr. Turner told them and after getting Shane settled, Kurt and Maisie followed the doctor down the hall and back into the elevator.

"Alright Maisie, you're going to feel a punch," the doctor said and Maisie turned her head, squeezing Kurt's arm tightly.

"You're okay," Kurt murmured gently as his daughter whined in discomfort.

"Good girl Maisie, just another few seconds," Dr. Turner praised her. He finished up as quickly as he could and as soon as he removed the needle Maisie turned and buried her face in Kurt's shirt.

"Good girl, you did so well," Kurt said, rubbing her back.

"Alright, I've put a rush on the results so hopefully we'll have them by the end of our meeting. Shall we head back up?"

Kurt nodded and lifted his daughter into his arms before following the doctor back up to his office.

"Alright, have a seat," Dr. Turner said and Kurt sat in the chair next to his brother while Maisie sat on the couch in the corner with Shane and Christopher.

"So, we're here today to talk about Maisie's treatment plan and ust to make sure you and your partner are clear on what BDA is and how it affects Maisie now and will in the future," Dr. Turner said and Kurt nodded.

Dr. Turner began explaining BDA to them, handing Kurt various pamphlets and papers as he went. Most of the information Kurt already had from his numerous searches online and at the library. However, it was definitely better hearing about it from someone who knew Maisie's case specifically and could explain to him what her future may contain.

"Now, as you probably already know, there is no cure for BDA," Dr. Turner said. "However, we can treat the symptoms. The most common form of treatment, and the one Maisie is on now, is steroids. however, this treatment can have negative side affects which is why we do regular blood tests and scans so if any of these side affects arise we can change treatments as soon as possible."

"What would you change it to?" Kurt asked.

"Blood transfusions and the eventual possibility of a bone marrow transplant, but that's all ion the future. There are also a few surgeries that may eventually come into consideration like fixing her cleft palate. Some patients with BDA require vertebrae fusing and if the heart murmur gets worse we may consider fixing that. Other than that we really just have to take it day by day."

Kurt nodded slowly and glanced over at the kids.

"It just seems like so much for such a small person," he said. "I had no idea this disease even existed, never mind that one person could have so many symptoms and treatments. I read her medical history and at one she had like, six different pills she had to take very day."

"That can happen," Dr. Turner said sadly, "She gets a respiratory infection then she goes on antibiotics. Kidney issues then we put her on a different medication; nausea, body aches, fatigue, we give her something else. Unfortunately when we give her something for one symptom it can cause something else."

Kurt sighed heavily before smiling weakly at Dr. Turner.

"Well, thank you got everything today," Kurt reached his hand out.

"Of course," Dr. Turner shook his hand, "If you have any questions feel free to give me call and I'll get back to you with those test results as soon as I have them."

"Thank you," Kurt said again.

"Thanks," Finn shook his hand.

The brothers collected the kids and left the hospital.

"You okay?" Finn asked as they drove home.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I just know how much I hated having to take a bunch of pills every day and I wish we didn't have to do it to her. Especially since I only had to take them for a while, they're both in this for life."

"It won't be as bad for her," Finn said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you know what they're going through with all the doctors and pills and treatments which means you'll be able to find a way to make things easier for them and you'll know how to make them feel better."

Kurt smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Thanks Finn," he said, "And thanks for coming today."

"Of course dude," Finn said, "Anything for my niece and nephew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of another info dump, but I hope you liked it nonetheless!
> 
> I know I haven't updated in quite a while. There's been some crazy stuff going on in my life lately which means I've kind of been neglecting all my writing.
> 
> I've managed to get a couple one-shots up, but any chapters for my weekly fanfics have basically been ignored. Same with my blog which I've kind of neglected these past few weeks as well.
> 
> I'm hoping to go back to weekly updates, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep so for now I'll say the next new chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and all your patience! Let me know what you think!


	17. Checking In

They got back to the house and took the kids inside.

"Uncle Finn?" Shane said from his place in Finn's arms and Kurt smiled. One good thing had come out of Shane's fall, he had started calling Kurt and Noah 'dad' and 'papa' and when he'd met Finn and Carole, while he'd been a little hesitant at first, he had eventually called them 'uncle' and 'grandma'.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Will you... will you play with me?"

Finn smiled at the boy. "Yeah of course, what d'you want to play?"

Shane shrugged.

"Papa just bought new games for his game thing," Maisie said.

"His game thing...?" Finn said slowly, looking at his brother for assistance.

"Noah's X-Box," Kurt laughed, "Shane and Maisie had never played video games before, but all the ones we had weren't really appropriate for an eight and four year old so Noah went out a got a couple just before you guys came to visit."

"What did he get?" Finn asked the kids and Maisie ran over to the cupboard.

"Hey 'Mario Party', there's something we can all play," Finn said.

"Can we daddy?" Maisie asked.

"Tell you what, you two play with Uncle Finn for now, I have some stuff I have to do," Kurt replied. "But how about we ask papa when he gets home and the five of us can play again after dinner, okay?"

Maisie nodded excitedly and clambered up on the couch next to her brother while Finn set up the game.

"Are you okay to keep them occupied? I just have a couple calls to make," Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah, no problem," Finn smiled, "If there's an issue I'll just shout."

"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled and went downstairs.

Since adopting the kids Kurt had hardly been down here. He had told his team that he'd be taking a bit of personal time to help get the kids settled and that if they had any problems just to give him a call.

Kurt say down and pulled out his phone, dialling the number of one of the girls he worked with.

"Hey Dani, just wanted to check in and see how things are going? ... Yeah? Alright, awesome. ... Yeah, things are good here, just got back from Maisie's doctor's appointment and now the kids are playing video games with my brother. ... Yeah, they love him. ... Alright Dani, thanks so much. ... Talk to you soon."

Kurt hung up, feeling much better knowing that T&K Fashion was being taken care of.

Kurt leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply, trying to relax and process everything. Between Shane's accident and all the information they had just been given about Maisie...

Kurt picked up the phone and dialled again. It seemed to ring for ages before...

"Hi, you've reached Burt Hummel, leave your-"

Kurt hung up and stared at his phone. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his dad... But he couldn't. His dad had started this and his dad would have to fix this.

Kurt took a deep breath before he texted Noah to let him know they were home and that he would tell him everything when he got home. Kurt stood and, after one more relaxing breath, he went upstairs to join his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't crazy about this chapter. I'm still figuring things out with Kurt's work so this seemed like a good idea for a kind of filler chapter, but I had a real issue getting my ideas on paper.
> 
> Next chapter will be brotherly stuff between Kurt and Finn!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	18. Uncle Finn

"It's gonna be strange not having you here," Kurt said, watching Finn pack up his and Christopher's stuff.

"I'll be back to visit soon," Finn smiled at him. "I've got a niece and nephew here now."

"Oh, so coming to see me and Noah wasn't a good enough reason?" Kurt teased and Finn laughed.

"Hey, I know you and Puck have crazy jobs out here, but you guys should come visit Lima soon," Finn said. "Come see Mr. Schue and the new Glee Club? Show 'em how things are really done."

Kurt laughed, but shook his head. "I'd love to Finn, but, uh... I don't think I'll be able to come to Lima for a while."

"You've gotta talk to your dad eventually," Finn said desperately.

"I can't Finn," Kurt said, "I want to, believe me, I want to. I even called him a few days ago... But I just can't do it Finn. He did this and I have no idea why and I can't just forgive that without an explanation."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I get it," He said, "If it's any consolation, I think he's missing you too. He acts weird whenever we mention you and he stomps around or goes off and does something alone. He wants to talk to you too, he just doesn't know how."

"Well, he'll need to figure it out because I have other things to focus on," Kurt said and Finn sighed, but knew there was no point in saying any more on the subject.

"What time does your plane leave?" Kurt asked.

"Few hours." Finn replied, "Should probably head out soon."

"I'm really glad you came to stay," Kurt said. "Shane and Maisie love you and it meant a lot to me and Noah, you being here."

"I'm glad I got to meet them," Finn smiled, happy to be onto a nicer topic. "They're great kids, they seem really happy here."

"That's definitely nice to hear," Kurt smiled at his brother. "And the others? They were okay with them?"

"They loved 'em," Finn said, "I think at first none of them were sure what to expect and they were a little worried about hurting them, especially after seeing Shane's cast. But once they saw them playing and talked to them they definitely relaxed a but and everyone thought they were great. Mom especially, I thought she was going to cry the night before they left."

Kurt laughed softly. "Well, you guys are welcome to come back anytime."

"All of us?" Finn asked and Kurt gave his brother a withering look.

"If it'll make you happy Finn, yes, all of you," Kurt said and Finn beamed at him. Oh yeah, he'd make this happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, a little brotherly moment between Finn and Kurt and now Finn is conspiring. Things are going to be getting interesting.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	19. A Plan

"Kurt wants to talk to him so badly, but he won't," Finn said, laying in bed next to Rachel.

"Can't really blame him," Rachel said, "This is the longest him and Burt have ever gone without talking."

"I know," Finn sighed, "It's even worse cause Kurt doesn't even know why dad's so angry about all this. None of us do, but I have to figure it out, this can't continue."

"You're right," Rachel said, "We'll figure it out. Kurt and Burt need each other and Burt needs to get to know grandchildren."

"So what do we do?" Finn asked, "Kurt's not going to back down on this, Burt needs to make the first move."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Do you have any pictures from this past week?" she asked.

"Yeah, tons, why?" Finn said.

"I have an idea," Rachel replied with a smile. "We're going to need your mom's help and I might call Noah too." She looked thoughtful.

"You want to let me in on this plan of yours?" Finn asked.

Rachel just smiled mischievously at him and reached up for a kiss before turning over onto her side, facing away from him to go to sleep.

"Guess not," Finn said, laughing quietly as he too rolled over, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

"Trust me, it'll work," Rachel assured him and Finn couldn't help but believe her.


	20. Family Dinner

"Come on Maisie, you've got to eat," Kurt said gently, but the little girl shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she said, holding her stomach.

"Your stomach hurting?" Noah asked. She nodded.

"Do you want to go lie on the couch? Maybe try eating a little later?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, go on," Kurt said gently, watching as she scampered off and climbed onto the couch, curling up tightly. He smirked gently and looked at Noah who was rubbing his forehead.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Noah nodded, "Just a headache."

"You've been getting headaches quite a bit lately."

"Just stress," Noah shrugged, "Nothing to worry about." Kurt nodded, they'd definitely had a lot to be stressed about lately.

"Why don't you go join Maisie on the couch?" he suggested, "Bring your dinner in there, see if you can get her to eat anything?"

Noah nodded and stood, kissing Kurt's head before walking into the other room to join their daughter.

Kurt turned to Shane. "How about you? You sick too?"

"I'm good," Shane said and Kurt laughed.

"Glad to hear it," he said, "How about you and I finish dinner in here and then we'll join Papa and your sister for a movie, okay?"

Shane nodded and started eating fasting while Kurt just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the boy's antics.

They finished their dinner and the four sat down for a movie. They ended up watching Lilo & Stitch which had become the kids favourite and most-watched Disney movie they owned.

When it was over, Kurt and Noah carried the kids to bed and then settled in for the night themselves.

"Your head still hurting?" Kurt asked Noah as they laid in bed.

"Bit," Noah nodded.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Kurt suggested.

"Nah, I'm good," Noah said.

"Oh no mister," Kurt turned to look at him, "I said I was fine and you made me go to a doctor."

"Yeah and you were fine," Noah pointed out.

"But you still made me go!" Kurt said with a laugh. "Promise me you'll go if the headaches continue."

"Kurt..."

"Promise me!"

"Alright! Alright, I promise," Noah finally said.

"Thank you," Kurt said satisfied. "Annoying, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Noah laughed, pulling Kurt close.

"Noah!" Kurt squealed.

"Shhh," Noah hushed him, "We've got kids now, gotta keep it down." He pressed his lips to Kurt's, silencing the other man's giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice family time with Kurt, Noah, and the kids. Unfortunately though, it isn't going to last forever. I've got lots of angst coming up this story. Don't blame me, it's all based on prompts and suggestions I got from all of you.
> 
> Also, I totally forgot Noah proposed to Kurt in "Sick". I thought he had, but I couldn't remember for sure until I went back and scanned through. All my fanfics have started to blend together by this point in my life.
> 
> So, just to clarify, Kurt and Noah are married in this story. I'll remember that from now on, I promise!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	21. What You've Been Missing

Man had it been a long day. There'd been an issue with a delivery which meant Burt didn't have all the parts to repair a car. This then meant he had to deal with an angry customer. He'd spent three hours on hold with the delivery company only to be told they had no record of his order.

He'd then spent the rest of the day doing inventory because one of the new guys he hired (the same one who'd apparently ordered the parts he'd need) didn't know how to record things properly and Burt had discovered he was running low on several other items.

Now, as pulled in the driveway, he wanted nothing more than to go inside and relax. At least, as well as he could with three eight year olds running around. And also apparently with Finn, Rachel, and Christopher here, Burt thought as he noticed Rachel's car in the driveway.

Burt walked inside and was greeted by... nothing. Total silence.

"Hello?" he called.

"Burt?" Carole's voice came from downstairs, "We're in the basement! Can you come down here for a minute?"

He made his way down the stairs. "Where are the kids? I don't think the house has been this quiet in..." He trailed off as the basement came into view.

Carole, Finn, and Rachel stood in the middle of the room staring at him expectantly and nervously.

Burt looked around the room at the walls that were covered in pictures. Most were recent and he knew were from the other's trip to see Noah, Kurt, and the kids. There were a couple others mixed in of himself with Kurt when his son was little.

"What is all this?" he asked, his voice tight.

"This is what you've been missing," Carole said, walking towards him. She took his hand and led him closer to the pictures.

"You and Kurt used to be so close," Carole went on as he stared at the photos. He saw Carole, Finn and Rachel, the triplets, and the old members of the Glee Club with the kids he knew were Shane and Maisie. Most of the photos though were of Kurt and Noah with their children.

"What did he do?" Burt asked, pointing to the cast Shane was wearing.

"He slipped on the stairs," Finn informed him.

"He alright now?"

"He will be," Carole nodded. "He has to keep the casts on for a while, but he's doing okay. It's a learning experience for all of them."

"But once those casts come off he'll just end up in new ones right?" Burt said quietly.

"Unfortunately yes," Carole said, "But again, it's a learning experience. Kurt, Noah, and the kids are all learning their limitations and about things that need to change or that they need to do. All these things should mean helping to keep Shane out of a cast for as long as possible."

Burt nodded, saying nothing more as he walked around the room still looking at the pictures. Everyone in them looked... happy.

"They're great kids," Carole said. "They were a little shy at first which wasn't surprising, but once they got used to all of us they were so sweet."

"They were," Rachel said, speaking for the first time, "And they're really smart. it wasn't like talking to an eight and four year old at all sometimes."

"Shane's apparently a big reader," Carole said.

"Oh yeah," Finn jumped in, "He read tons when I was there, not all little kid books either. Apparently Kurt and Puck were surprised by how good of a reader he was since most of the ones they had bought were too easy for him. He's also really into video games. Him and Maisie had never played any before, but Noah said they've been playing a lot together since they got there."

"And Maisie loves drawing," Carole told him. "That picture up on the fridge? The one next to Mia's? Maisie did that while I was there. She showed us her room and she's already covered the walls in pieces of paper with drawings and paintings on it. Kurt told me they're already planning to get her a little easel for Christmas this year."

Burt nodded slowly and Carole glanced back at her son and daughter-in-law who nodded encouragingly.

"Burt, I don't know why you've been acting the way you have," she said. "I have an idea, but only you really know for sure. What I do know is that this needs to stop. You have a son who loves you and misses you, a son-in-law who is trying to hold everything together, and two beautiful grandchildren who would love to meet you."

Burt said nothing and Carol sighed in frustration.

"It's time, Burt Hummel," she said firmly, "For you to make things right with this family."

With that, she turned and made her way back upstairs, Finn and Rachel following. Burt stayed where he was.

"What have I done?" he whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! I was at Fan Expo on Friday and Sunday so I spent yesterday relaxing and doing absolutely nothing.
> 
> I have been waiting to write this chapter for what feels like forever and I'm so happy with how it turned out. I've got lots of fluff coming up soon followed by lots of angst!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	22. Perceptive Children

"How long did mommy say we have to stay out here?" Ian asked.

"Until she comes and gets us," Mia replied.

Ian sighed dramatically and flopped back onto the grass. He didn't want to stay outside. His throat was starting to hurt and he'd left his book inside.

Come on Ian, quit sulking and come play," Patrick said as he and Mia kicked a soccer ball back and forth.

Ian sighed again. He didn't want to play soccer, but he didn't want to sit here bored either so he got to his feet and joined his brother and sister.

"Do you think daddy's in trouble?" Ian asked.

"Why would he be in trouble?" Patrick said.

"Because he didn't come see Kurt, Noah, Shane, and Maisie with all of us," Mia told him.

"But he had to work."

"He _said_ he had to work," Mia said knowingly.

"Daddy and Kurt have been fighting for _ages_ ," Ian said.

"What d'you think they're fighting about?" Patrick asked, glancing at the house.

Mia and Ian both shrugged. They'd all seen their parents whispering to each other and they hadn't looked too happy. However, every time Burt or Carole had seen their children they'd go back to smiling and try to act like everything was normal.

"I hope they make up soon," Ian said.

"They will," Mia said confidently, "Mommy's going to make them apologize and make up. We're never allowed to fight for this long so they won't be either."

"Kids!"

They turned and saw their mother standing at the back door. She hadn't even said 'come back in' yet before Ian was running back to the house.

Carole laughed as Mia and Patrick followed their brother.

"Is everything better now mommy?" Patrick asked, pausing next to her in the doorway.

She smiled gently at him. "Yeah sweetheart, everything's fine now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! That's what the triplets were up to during the last chapter. I realized there really hadn't been any interaction with them in ages. Like, they've been mentioned a few times, but we really haven't heard from them so I was excited to get back to them this chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	23. One Surprise After Another

Kurt glanced into the living room and smiled at the sight in front of him before he returned to making dinner.

He and the kids had been working hard on their home schooling a lot lately and both Shane and Maisie were sitting in the living room doing 'homework' while Toy Story played in the background.

Kurt glanced over again and chuckled softly. Today Maisie had perfected spelling her name and now Kurt could se her writing it over and over again.

Shane meanwhile had his tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked on the math problems he had learned earlier that day.

Since Shane was in and out of the hospital so often he's missed a lot of school and had fallen pretty behind. But even just in the past couple weeks Kurt had been amazed by how smart his son was and how quickly he was learning. There was no doubt in Kurt's or Noah's minds that Shane would soon be at the right grade level.

He heard the mail come through the slot and reached for the tea towel to clean his hands.

"I'll get it!" Maisie called, scrambling to the door.

Kurt laughed and waited for her to return.

"Here daddy!" she said, handing him the stack of what he assumed was bills and junk.

"Thank you sweetheart," he brushed her out of her face as she ran back to sit with her brother while Kurt flipped through the mail. Yup, bills and junk. And... an envelope he didn't recognize.

Kurt ripped it open and scanned the words in front of him, eyes widening in surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt glanced up. He looked at the letter one more time before stuffing it back into the envelope and putting it back in the pile.

"I'll get-" Maisie started.

"No, no, you stay there, I've got this one," Kurt said with a smile. His smile fell however when he opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"Dad?"

"Hi Kurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a spot of writers block with all my stories this week. Literally, I knew what I wanted each new chapter to say, but getting it on the page was another matter.
> 
> Combine that with the fact that I've spent a lot of time babysitting this week and you then have me updating all five of my fics today.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	24. You Had No Interest

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I wanted to see you," Burt said and Kurt scoffed.

"Hi," a small voice said and Burt looked down to see a little girl staring at him. Maisie.

"Hi," Burt said quietly.

"Maisie, why don't you go play in your room for a bit?" Kurt said.

"What about Shane?" the little girl asked.

"I'm going to bring him up," Kurt said with a tight smile.

Maisie looked between the two men for a moment before scampering up the stairs.

"Bye grandpa!" she called over her shoulder and Burt's eyes widened in shock.

"She knows who I am?" the elder Hummel asked.

"Of course she does," Kurt said, "Just because you had no interest in getting to know them doesn't mean we didn't tell them about you."

Burt stepped into the house and Kurt closed the door behind him, walking into the living room without a word. Burt followed slowly and saw Kurt lifting Shane up.

"I'll be right back," Kurt muttered and But watched him go, waving hesitantly at Shane as the boy looked over his dad's shoulder to stare at him.

Kurt returned a few minutes later, but he didn't say anything to his dad. He walked straight past Burt and into the kitchen where he resumed making dinner.

"How have you been Kurt?" his dad asked.

"Great," Kurt said flippantly. "Noah's been working a lot, but it's money so that's good. And Shane and Maisie are doing great, they've been working on school work today."

Burt was confused. Kurt was talking to him so... casually.

"That's great," Burt said awkwardly. "Listen Kurt, I know we have a lot to talk about-"

"Not yet," Kurt interrupted.

"What?" Burt furrowed his brow.

"Not yet," Kurt repeated, turning to face his dad, his expression hard. "I want Noah to be here when you make your excuses."

As he said this, they heard the lock turn and the front door open.

"Hello!" Noah called, walking inside. "Kurt? It's quiet, where are the..." He trailed off when as he stepped into the kitchen and saw his father-in-law.

"Burt."

Burt nodded at him, but turned back to face his son as Kurt spoke.

"Alright, go ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that isn't where I planned originally to have this chapter end. Originally I was going to have the whole confrontation/conversation with Kurt, Noah, and Burt.
> 
> Unfortunately, my hands decided that wasn't going to happen. I think I've mentioned this before, but in case I haven't I hand write all my chapters first and then type them. By the time I got to the end of this chapter my hands were just aching and I couldn't get anymore out for this one.
> 
> Sorry about that! The conversation will happen next week instead!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	25. Apologies and Explanations

"Well?" Kurt challenged, "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Burt looked between the two of them for a moment as Noah walked over and wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"I... I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt laughed humourlessly. "You're sorry? Dad it's been months since we last spoke. Up until today you'd never even seen your grandkids. And now what? You say you're sorry and we're supposed to forget it all? Just like that?"

"No! Of course not!" Burt exclaimed, "Look, I thought of what I wanted to say all the here, but now..."

He took a deep breath, not looking at either of them as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Just give me a chance to explain," he said finally, looking up at them, "Please."

"Kurt," Noah murmured quietly and Kurt sighed. Noah didn't need to say anything more than that for Kurt to know exactly what he meant.

"Fine," the smaller man agreed reluctantly. They went and sat down and Kurt stared at his father expectantly.

"Everything I said, everything I did... I was wrong," Burt said. "I just... look, I'm not good with talking, you know that."

"You had no issue talking when you told us exactly what you thought of us adopting Shane and Maisie," Kurt pointed out, his voice cracking.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Burt exclaimed.

"Well you certainly succeeded there, didn't you?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt, you don't know what it's like," Burt said, "To look at your child, to see them hurting and suffering and knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it or help them... I never wanted you to experience that."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down, blinking hard.

"I love you Kurt, I love both of you, and I'm proud of you for giving these kids a chance at a happy life," Burt said earnestly. "But the idea of watching you two go through that and experience that pain with your own kids... it hurt too much, I couldn't do it."

Kurt looked up and saw, to his shock, that his dad was crying.

"I get it," Kurt finally said, "I do, I get it. But dad, whether Shane and Maisie have a hundred years, ten years, or one minute left, Noah and I want to make that time the best it can possibly be for them."

"It does hurt," Noah added, "You're right, seeing either of them hurt or sick and knowing we can't help, it kills us."

"But we can try," Kurt continued, "We can hold them and give them their meds and talk to the doctors when they can't. They weren't made for this world we live in dad, but we'll do whatever we can to make this world right for them."

Burt smiled as the tears came faster.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt stood and wrapped his arms around his dad. Things wouldn't be magically fixed right away and all three men knew there was much more talking to be done, but right now none of that mattered. Kurt had missed his dad so much.

Noah watched the pair silently, a smile playing on his lips. He stood as father and son pulled apart.

"So Burt," he said, "Want to meet your grandkids?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Yes, as you can probably tell, the title of this chapter wasn't just referring to Burt's apologies and explanations.
> 
> I only meant to take a brief hiatus (just a couple weeks) as I worked on my writing so I'd have plenty of chapters written and wouldn't fall behind again. However, this brief hiatus turned into a long one and this happened for several reasons.
> 
> First, I got a job. I've said it before and unfortunately it hasn't changed, but writing fanfiction and being an unpublished author doesn't get you paid. While it may be fun and I enjoy it immensely, things are a little different now from when I was in high school and working for money is kind of an essential part of life now.
> 
> Originally the job was just seasonal, but apparently I did an okay job because they've decided to keep me on. This is great cause it means I still have a job, but obviously since Christmas is over the hours won't be as insane so I'll have more time for writing.
> 
> The second reason was that it just wasn't fun anymore. And I hate saying that, but it's true. Picking up my pen and working on my fanfictions felt more like I was back in school than I was writing something for fun. One of my stories in particular I recieved quite a lot of negative feedback and messages and it made it really difficult to write.
> 
> Normally I'm one of those people who doesn't care about that stuff and wouldn't let it get to them, but literally every little thing I wrote was being picked apart. Obviously this is a part of writing and as someone looking to be a published author I expect this sort of thing. But after a while it just gets tiring.
> 
> More than that I found myself being careful in my writing. What started out as a story I was writing cause it was fun and I wanted to ended up as me over thinking every little thing as I tried to please everyone.
> 
> I decided to give myself a break. I focused on work, my fanfiction and blogs got put on the backburner and the only writing I did was for my novel.
> 
> So what does this mean now? Well, it means that I got quite a lot of my novel done and am hoping to start sending it off to publishers in the next few months. Second, it means blogging and fanfic writing is fun again.
> 
> I don't want to promise weekly updates just in case, but I will promise to try.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and who continues to read this story. Thank you to everyone who said they couldn't wait to read more, you have no idea how much that meant and helped in getting back into this.
> 
> I hope you all liked the new chapter and I will have the next one up soon!


End file.
